themidnightfrogsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jetters Abridged - Episode 5
Episode 5 of Jetters Abridged is of Shiro trying to deal with his inferiority to his missing brother, the legendary Bomberman Mighty. Mujoe also deals with the disapproval of his father, Bagular, and sets out to trap the Jetters on an old-west planet to make his father proud again. Development Notes The episode began planning mid-May, with emphasis put on Shiro's motivations and his relationship with Mighty. The script was written between three writing sessions from May 13 to June 7. Recording began June 10 and completed on the 16th. All of Tempe's pictures were drawn on the 13th. Editing began on the 14th and concluded on the 20th. The episode was uploaded the following midnight after beta viewing from volunteers. Cast (In Order of Appearance) *Shiro: ThornBrain *Shout: codeblackhayate *Mujoe: Thorn *Bagular: Thorn *Dr. Mechadoc: BigTUnit1 *Mighty: Thorn *Louie: Thorn *Grandma Bomber: BigTUnit1 *Dr. Ein: Thorn *Sheriff: BigTUnit1 *Birdy: BigTUnit1 *Housing Bomber: BigTUnit1 *Max: BigTUnit1 Other Voices *Dream alien: BigTUnit1 *Blobby: Thorn *Random Bomberman: Thorn *Alarm: BigTUnit1 *Bongo: Thorn *Gangu: Thorn *Hige Hige Bandits: Thorn, BigTunit1, codeblackhayate Additional Crew *Opening dream sequence drawn by Tempe Music Bomberman Jetters OST *"Hige Hige Group's Main Theme" - Hige Hige Bandits base *"Bar Touko BGM 1" - Mujoe and Mechadoc at the bar *"Memories of Balloons" - Shiro and Mighty *"Skyjetter" - The Jetters receive a mission *"Hige Hige Group March" - Mujoe and the Sheriff *"Louie and Shirobon" - The Jetters drive to town *"Go Jetters" - Shout greets the Sheriff *"Panic Panic 1" - Mujoe confronts the Jetters *"Max's Theme" - Shiro and Mujoe duel part 2 *"Dr. Mechadoc's Theme" - Housing Bomber Other *"Shin Gakki" - Azumanga Daioh OST - Shiro's dream *"Errors in the Signal" - Napalm Death - Utilitarian - Raining cobras *"Outrun 86" - Chriddof - The Cartoon Cat Did Not Know How to Help Him - Opening (Mujoe gets a virus) *"The Moment" - Kenny G - Bagular plays his Kenny G album *"Living in the Sunlight" - Tiny Tim - Shiro has a depressive meltdown *"Let Me Roll It" - Wings - Band on the Run - Grandma's house *"In His Mind" - Soul Eater OST - Shiro and Mujoe duel part 1 *"Ghost Town" - Jebby - Paper Boy - Credits Post-Credits *Part 1: Birdy stares angrily at the Sheriff in silence. *Part 2: Mujoe rants about Max to Mechadoc. Jokes, References and Explanations Running Gags and Callbacks *In this episode's opening, Mujoe catches a computer virus. The virus is played by the Windows "Pipes" screensaver. *Shiro's motivations are examined for the first time: Unlike the original series, Shiro does not look up to Mighty but rather has an abusive relationship and inferiority complex with him. Having to live up to his hero brother's legacy, Shiro instead wishes to surpass Mighty. **Because he does not have full control of his powers, Shiro's attempt to use a Thunder Bomb instead makes him and Louie teleport to Planet Bomber. **The Thunder Bomb also summons the rain of cobras that Shiro saw in his dream in the cold open. *Mujoe's motivations are also examined for the first time: he is trying to impress his disapproving, drunk father Bagular. *Mujoe directly refers to his bulge as his penis for the first time. He still fills most sentences after with double-entendres. *Shiro quotes his line "I'll show you. I'll show all of you!" from Episode 1. **He also quotes most of Mighty's line "Can the best grandson ever have a cup of tea?" when he meets Grandma. *Grandma slamming the door on Shiro solidifies that she is not fond of Shiro, which was suggested in Episode 1 when she was waiting for Child Protection Services to take him away. *This episode's Emergency Code is "Loudly Chewing Spaghetti". The alarm voice tops it off by saying "I'm alarmed". *The Sheriff is the butt of several cowboy and egg remarks throughout the second half of the episode. *Mujoe's "Alphabet Plan" gets him stuck saying the alphabet throughout his dialogue. He reaches R before the video ends. *Shout points out Mighty's odd eye-covering visor again. *Max's character is further made to be similar to how Thorn and Travis played him in the ''Bomberman Jetters'' Let's Play: **He speaks in a hushed whisper. He is also very prideful, but very polite and apologetic. **He readies his attacks by shouting "HYPER..." *Shiro connects Max to Mighty through his use of the Thunder Bomb and by addressing Shiro by name. However Shiro instantly likes Max because he, unlike Mighty, is nice. *The Sheriff is revealed to be Mujoe's old college friend, which explains their similar accents. **In a spin on the gag of the Jetters' clients being bigger villains than the Hige Hige Bandits, the Sheriff is not played as being a bigger threat because Mujoe put him up to calling the Jetters. *Mechadoc closes the episode with the same scream he makes in the bar scene. Other Jokes and References *Shiro's dream is drawn entirely by TheMidnightFrogs' team artist Tempe, except for the picture on Shiro's Missing poster of Blobby which was drawn by Travis. Blobby is holding a knife as a reference to New Year's 2013, when Thorn and Travis were drunk while in a call with Tempe, and Tempe drew a picture for Travis involving holding a knife. *Mighty getting Shiro's attention by saying "Hey Stupid, over here" refers to when Mugiwara Yoshi once did this to his late bearded dragon while he was in a call with Thorn. *Housing Bomber sings two lines of his own rendition of "Brick House" by the Commodores. Reception As of December 18, 2015, the episode has 174 likes and 3 dislikes. Trivia *Bagular is not Mujoe's father in the original series, but because Thorn and Travis made several characters related in Sgt Frog Abridged, they didn't see any reason not to do it again for this series. *The video Shiro watches of a cat licking a vacuum is Кот и пылесос by corkyobra. *Birdy drives the Land Jetter in a circle because there was only one clip in the original episode showing a distance shot of the scene. *Travis is accidentally credited in the video for voicing Deep One, despite the character not making a vocal appearance. *Tempe and Jacob were beta viewers for the episode, and they are thanked in the video description. Category:Jetters Abridged episodes